


Spoiled

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shattered Salvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes from a bad dream. Sylar is there to comfort him. Set generally in Shattered Salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Peter woke with a profound sense of loneliness. In tattered wisps of half-retained dream, everyone in the world had been gone. He'd been utterly isolated. He wasn't fully awake yet still, but instead possessed of a muzzy awareness that it had been a dream and a stubborn desire for reality to be different.

He moved his arms restlessly on the empty parts of the bed next to him, then kicked out to the side. A sudden gasp met his ears and he immediately moved to the source, grabbing Gabriel's left arm and hugging it. A few moments passed, but he felt disquiet and unsettled still. He shifted closer, rolling his face into the seam between Gabe's arm and body. A second after that, he pulled back, wrinkling his nose. He hadn't meant to stick his face into the guy's armpit.

He cast his arm heavily across his lover's chest, his fingers scrabbling for a moment on the skin just down from his sternum. It wasn't enough. Peter crawled under Gabriel's arm and lay his head on his chest. Several breaths passed before he squirmed again. He was no more sure of what he intended to do than he had been with any of his previous wriggling around, but it was cut short by Gabriel rolling on his side and gathering Peter up in his arms, embracing him fully and pulling him in tight.

Peter froze for a moment, finally coming fully awake. He felt guilty for having kicked and pawed and disturbed his bed-partner. Wrapped in his lover's warmth, it was hard to hard to hang onto the guilt. He took a deep breath and let it out, settling against the other man with a slow, languorous movement, crooning softly in pleasure.

Gabriel kissed the top of his head and said, "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Hm?" Peter murmured. Now satisfied, he was fast being pulled back into slumber.

Gabriel gave him a small squeeze. "Then you remind me."


End file.
